


Nude Meetings

by mangojuice



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Naked guy in Window, Fluff, M/M, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangojuice/pseuds/mangojuice
Summary: Bitty really loved windows. Except for when, you know, you’re bare-ass naked dancing to Beyonce fresh out of the shower, and suddenly you see another naked man staring at you from the building right across the alley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wrote this up after I got the idea off a tumblr post that had been floating around. Thanks a ton to Zimmerhomme who beta'd it for me :) Lord knows it would be a lot worse without her help!

The number one thing that Bittle wanted for his apartment was large windows. He loved big windows that let in tons of light so he could stand in front of them and look down at the bustle of the city people below. He loved how there were four clustered together in front of his living room and kitchen, and two in his bedroom. He basked in the glow of the morning sun on lazy mornings, when he didn’t need to worry about getting to work on time and could make himself fluffy pancakes, sit down with a cup of coffee, and just breathe. Maybe he would try out a new pie recipe later in the day, when the sun was highest and drowned every surface in golden rays. God, he loved windows. 

Except for when, you know, you're bare-ass naked dancing to Beyonce fresh out of the shower, and suddenly you see another naked man staring at you from the building right across the alley. 

Bittle’s face flushed and he quickly reached for his towel to try and cover himself, though he highly doubted the man hadn’t already seen everything. The man was wide eyed, his own towel barely covering anything, and Bitty awkwardly stood there until the burning heat in his cheeks and tips of his ears was too much.

He gave him a sheepish smile and a headnod, before ducking to the side and taking a deep breath. Well, wasn’t that experience just mortifying. He peeked out the window again, and found the man’s face was just as red as his (Bitty couldn’t deny that the blush made his already handsome face even more so). Bittle threw on a pair of boxers, and suddenly couldn't contain the giggles rising up in his throat. He just saw his extremely attractive neighbor naked!

He whipped out his phone, pulling up twitter and composing a tweet about his nudity meeting, still giggling to himself. Finally putting his clothes on, Bittle pulled his thick curtains closed and started walking towards the front door, taking his keys out of the clay dump tray. His moomaw had sent him her lemon square recipe (after Bitty had begged her for it since he was 12), and he was desperate to make it, except he had used the last of his lemons on mini pies yesterday. Moomaw would be ashamed if he didn’t use fresh lemons.

Locking the door behind him, Bittle began the short trek to the small corner store a few blocks down the road, enjoying the nice weather. It was starting to get colder, and they wouldn’t be having many more days that Bittle didn’t have to go out wrapped in a layer or two. As much as he loved Providence and the wonderful life he had begun building in the city, he wasn’t particularly fond of the dropping temperatures. The bell above the door jingled when he entered, just like it always did, and he waved and gave a friendly smile to the cashier behind the counter. Heading towards the produce section, he didn’t bother with a basket, he just needed lemons, and began looking for the bagged ones. They were usually a little cheaper than buying ten separate lemons, and he made lemon pie often enough that he needed to keep them on hand. Reaching for a bag he quickly turned, and almost bumped straight into a walking telephone pole.

“Oh Lord, sorry!” Bittle was quick to squeak out an apology. Usually, awkward encounters with strangers made him a little antsy. but looking up at the man, his eyes widened in realization.

“Nude window guy!” Bitty was flushing, but he was smiling as he watched Nude Guy’s cheeks turn redder than they had when they saw each other naked.

“My name is Jack, actually,” Nude Guy, Jack, replied, reaching his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. Bitty flashed him a grin, reaching out his hand.

“Eric Bittle, but everyone calls me Bitty. It's nice to meet you Jack.” 

Jack reached his own hand out, his grip firm. His returning smile was blinding, like the sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bitty eventually got back to his house and made Moomaw’s lemon squares. They had turned out well, and Jack thought so, too. Of course, he had never had the original lemon dessert, so he didn’t really count. They talked for a long time, the lingering embarrassment from seeing each other naked had faded on the walk back to their respective apartments, where Bitty then invited Jack inside to join him in the tasting of his lemon squares. Talking with Jack came naturally, and when Bitty had told him that he had played hockey at Samwell, time had begun slipping away as they sat on Bitty’s bar stools in his kitchen, the sun beginning to set as conversation resounded in the room. It had been dark for a few hours when Jack finally rose from his seat.

“I should probably get back to my apartment. I have an early morning skate tomorrow.”

“Yeah of course,” Bitty stood up, subconsciously rubbing nonexistent dust from his jeans, “We should do this again, though.” Bitty gave Jack a timid smile.

“Definitely,” Jack grinned back at him. 

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Bitty offered. 

He packed up some leftover lemon squares for Jack, despite his protests (Bitty had hushed him and slipped a few extra squares onto the plate when Jack looked away), opened the door and handed him the plate. They had already exchanged numbers, and Bitty had discreetly made a follow up tweet about him when he had run to the bathroom. Bitty was ready to close the door, when Jack quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Bitty’s. He didn’t even have time to register what was happening before Jack was pulling away, stammering out a goodnight, and swiftly walking down the hall, sneaking glances at Bitty’s pink cheeks and small shy smile. 

Closing the door, Bitty thought to himself, this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm also on tumblr as mangojuicyy


End file.
